Patent Literature 1 discloses a shutter device in which two shutter blades are made to open or close an opening portion by a stepping motor rotating a driving ring.
The shutter device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has an acceleration region where the driving ring is rotated, but the two shutter blades do not open or close the opening portion and an exposure region where the two shutter blades are made to open or close the opening portion by rotation of the driving ring. In the shutter device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, after the stepping motor is accelerated in the acceleration region, the two shutter blades open or close the opening portion in the exposure region.